Cliché
by Ame Winner
Summary: Era un buen amigo, el mejor. Y era un idiota. Era un cliché.


Inevitablemente, hice otro drabble. Esto es producto de ver escenas entre Mark y Derek pero, no soy responsable de que esa "amistad incondicional" se preste para más.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliché<strong>

Mark aceptaba que había compartido esa_ gran noticia y secreto de estado _con dos personas, que lo había hecho mucho antes de que Derek planeara hacer del dominio público tal información y que, quizás había faltado a la parte de "aún es un secreto, no lo comentes con nadie". Pero, si lo hizo, fue por la simple razón de que Derek debía de entender que se estaba precipitando con eso. Obviamente él no podía decirlo pues era el mejor amigo, el incondicional, el que se metería en el camino de una bala si hubiera necesidad.

Pero alguien, quien sea, debía de advertirle a Derek que cometía un error.

Sin embargo, contrario a eso, lo habían felicitado y llenado de ideas sobre cómo hacer una declaración de matrimonio-perfecta- para Grey.

En su fuero interno, deseaba darle un puñetazo a todos.

–Creo que puedo confiar en ti.

Cuando volvieron a quedarse solos, Derek soltó aquella frase con media sonrisa…, un gesto que Mark interpretó como de aparente decepción.

Por eso, se había indignado.

–Claro que puedes confiar en mí –alegó con una mala mirada, ante semejante duda.

¿Acaso no le escuchaba siempre que tenía algún dilema con Grey? Que si ella no quería que vivieran bajo el mismo techo, que si él no vendería su tráiler, que si aún no estaban listos para comprometerse como era debido y, de pronto, aquel ¿cómo debo pedirle matrimonio sin asustarla?

Incluso había hecho el ridículo tratando de acostarse con Cristina, ¡Con Cristina! ¡Por Dios santo! Cuan absurdo le parecía ese "puedo ser tu semental" que había soltado orgulloso, cuando Derek le mando a ocupar el tiempo de Cristina para que ésta no estuviera monopolizando las noches de Grey.

Era un buen amigo, el mejor.

Y era un idiota.

A veces pensaba que todo ese _querer_, no era otra cosa que una técnica masoquista para pagar la culpa que sentía -y no aceptaría- por haberse acostado con Addison y destruido el feliz, perfecto y envidiable matrinonio Shepard.

Había días, como aquel, en el que Mark no estaba nada lejos de confirmar esa posibilidad.

–Soy un cliché –se lamentó Derek–, va a odiarlo.

–¡Oh!, vamos –con buena cara, Mark encendió la última vela y apagó el cerillo–. Los clichés funcionan por algo. Y las mujeres aman las flores…

Además, al no tener cirugías ni consultas para ese día, pecando de buen gusto terminó haciendo todas las diligencias en nombre de Derek; visitó la florería para elegir personalmente las rosas con las que Derek decoraría la habitación de Grey, también fue quien acabó escogiendo el gran oso de peluche que se encontraba al pie de la cama, comprando el vino espumoso y decidiendo entre velas con olor o normales para no empalagar demasiado -aún más- el lugar.

En definitiva, era un estúpido masoquista.

Le estaba ayudando a preparar todo para una romántica propuesta de matrimonio; tal vez estar ahí servía para hacerse a la idea de que con eso, con el _sí _de Gray, todo lo demás se terminaba.

No existía el _mejores amigos _cuando había una esposa.

Su problema era que, muy en el fondo, si creía en el matrimonio pese a que se sabía no apto para esa clase de compromiso. Y pecó de sinceridad, como solía hacer cuando se dejaba llevar por lo que tenía en el pecho y no en la cabeza o, en su defecto, entre las piernas.

–Es grandioso. ¿No crees? –sonrió, admirando la habitación–. Cuando sientes algo tan fuerte por alguien y no es sólo sexo.

Derek se rió.

Y Mark se sintió sacudido sin necesidad de más.

–No deberías de hablar así –Shepard sonrió, dándole apenas una mirada.

Se suponía, y años desde la preparatoria lo confirmaban, que él no era la clase de persona a quien podía pasársele por encima pero claro…, Derek era su amigo. Y todos crecían que él era experto en sexo, pero que no entendía nada del amor.

Mark, en pro de su buen temperamento, prefería no entrar en discusión.

–Sí –le correspondió la sonrisa, entregándole los cerillos–. Mejor me voy ya.

Después de todo, no pretendía hacer de mal tercio.

Seguía pensando que aquella propuesta de matrimonio era un error pero no podía decirlo y salir ileso de esa situación; abandonó la casa de Grey sin prisas aunque Mark seguía preguntándose por qué siempre aceptaba ayudarle a Derek con cosas así. Arrojó por la ventana un ramo olvidado de rosas, y arrancó el auto para salir de ahí.

Aquello, todo, era una causa pérdida.

–Eres un estúpido cliché –Mark soltó las palabras al aire, y no para Derek sino para él.

Sin duda lo era.

El del amigo enamorado que, aunque fuera obvio, nunca lo diría.

oOo


End file.
